The Legionnaire
by SteeperEel
Summary: Follow a man through his epic journey through the land of Skyrim. His journey includes action, drama, suspense, and yes even a little love. will he reach what he is after or will he fail and die like the rest of them.


My name is Niguel Endienus and I live in Dragon Bridge with my older brother Ilnocius Endienus. When we came of age we left the Imperial City in order to join the army fighting in Skyrim. Its been 6 months and we are currently joined up with the Penitus Oculatus, which is a group of bodyguards for the Emperor. When we joined up we were stationed at Dragon Bridge where we are currently. Well enough about backgrounds for now let's get to right now. "Hey Ilnocius?" I asked. "What do you think will happen first? We get stationed near a battleground so we can finally get involved in the war or the Emperor shows up so we can protect him." He responded "Well speaking that the Emperor has no business here yet, I think the first one." I sat and thought how dumb my question was. Of course, the Emperor has no business here, why would he just show up out of now where. "I know your birthday is tomorrow and I know its early but here." He said while handing me something wrapped in cloth. The cloth was rather soft and whatever it was wrapped in was made of some sort of metal. I opened and I couldn't believe my eyes. "But this is father's sword." I said confusingly. "Didn't he give you this as a goodbye present when we left the Imperial City?" He smiles and chuckles a little "That may be what it looked like, but in reality, he told me on your next birthday to give you his sword. He wasn't giving it to me, he was making sure I would give it to you." All I could do was look down at the faultless blade and see my father in its shine. "I miss them sometimes." I said when I looked up. "You feeling home sick?" he said with a smirk. "I s that a question? Of course, I'm not. I wouldn't be where I am today in combat If I stayed with mother and father. Why do you think I wanted to go with you so much? Sure, father is a good weapon wielder but your better and have had better training." I exclaimed. "As true as that may seem." He stands and walks towards the fire place. "father still has more experience." He stares into the fire and zones out for a minute. "Alright its getting late. You start your first mission tomorrow. Wouldn't want you over sleeping." He said while walking to his bed. "Yes Sir." I walk to my bed and take off my armor. I climb in my bed and think how my first mission will go. Even though it's just sending reports to General Tullius, a mission is a mission.

The next morning I wake up at the crack of dawn, that is how every soldier gets up anyway, and I put on my armor and grab my sword and shield. I walk outside the building to see my brother talking to some other guards until I walk up to him. "You ready to go?" he said with a smile. "You know I've been ready since we got to this town." And with that he gave me the reports in a tightly sealed envelope. Once it was in my pouch I was off. The General was taking command in Solitude. Which is the most guarded city in Skyrim, being that the high king was just recently murdered. Security has never been tighter. As I walk along the path the sun was just getting into full view. The rays making the path look like its enlightened by the presence of the Gods. Wild rabbits and foxes run around without cares in the world. I approach the city gate which was guarded by a pair of guards. "Halt, what business do you have here agent." They stopped me before I could enter the city. "I have field reports from Dragon Bridge that need to go to General Tullius." I said pulling out the reports. "We'll take these and give them to the General ourselves, wouldn't want any unnecessary population changes at the moment." He grabbed the reports out of my hand and I was on my way back. "I wonder why they wouldn't let me in to give the reports personally." I asked myself. As I got closer to the town the whole mood seemed to shift. I didn't see any more wild animals run by me for a while now. Then that's when I saw it. Huge smoke stacks over where Dragon Bridge is. I ran so fast I almost fell over a couple of times. As soon as I reached the city I was in horror. Bodies everywhere, most of them in those stormcloak armor. I knew instantly who attacked and who ordered it. Ulfric Stormcloak. I didn't have time to think right now. I ran in to see people helping any way they can by tending to people's aid and putting out the fires. I was kind of relieved to see that there was only injured people. Until I couldn't find my brother. I asked around to see if anyone had seen him. Everyone was saying that him and some guards went to meet the attacking stormcloaks at the bridge. I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me. When I reached the bridge, I walked with caution as if not to disrupt the bodies lying there. Once I reached to middle of the bridge I saw countless stormcloak bodies and in the center of all of them was my brother. I fell to the ground as I couldn't feel my legs. I crawled over to my brother and sat next to him. I took off his helmet so I could see his face more clear. All I could do in that moment was cry. When you are in your first week of training to be a soldier, all the officers will tell you to not let your emotions take control in battle or on duty. None of that mattered now. I lost all control. I yelled and I screamed and I cried. All I could do in that moment was hold my brother and to not let go. To hell with the stormcloaks and to hell with this war. "I make a promise to you brother. That no matter what happens, I will avenge your death with the blood of Ulfric Stormcloak." I said as I stood up with Ilnocius' blood running down my hands. "I make a promise, that you will not die in vain. You will have peace." With that I grab his helmet and place it on my head and carry his body back into town in order to have a proper send away.


End file.
